Super Hero Anime Taisen
Super Hero Anime Taisen is a crossover fanfiction/movie . This fanfic/movie unites many character from different shows. The fanfic/film is a remake of Eravengers (Most of all Disney Original Character, Disney Princess, Disney Fairy Tales, Marvel Superheroes, Power Rangers, Pixar and other shows (Dreamworks, Toho, Takara Tomy, Toei Animation, etc.), Project X (Cross) Zone and Super Heroine Chronicles. The protagonists of Date A Live, Vividred Operation, Log Horizon, Horizon of the Middle of Nowhere, Kannazuki no Miko, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation, Guilty Crown, K Project, Sengoku BASARA, Accel World, Sword Art Online and Attack on Titan were primary featured, with other heroes appears. The tagline for the fanfiction is "This key is the only to achive total victory". Description The following using the same plot as seen on anime series based on a famous Animegraphy by Qyll and posted in BestAMVOfAllTime. Sometimes, it follows looks-like Super Hero Generation, Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax, J-Star Victory Vs, Super Heroine Chronicles, Project X Zone and Super Robot Wars. However, looks like the new threat (original villains or other villains from anime) appear during match. The majority character (mostly Guilty Crown, Date A Live, Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, Kill La Kill, Shakugan no Shana, Naruto etc.) have been assembled by Original Heroes who needs "rebels" to save the universe. This time, I will recomended entitled Super Anime Wars (スーパーアニメ大戦, or Super Hero Anime Taisen), not to be confuse about Japanese Best-Selling Game known Super Robot Wars. The following plot is inspired from Independence Day (set a year ago), Battle Los Angeles, War of the Worlds, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, OOO Den-O All Riders Let's Go Kamen Rider!!, Transformers movie trilogy and The Avengers. Let the fanfic begins: Super Hero Anime Taisen: Part One (スーパーアニメ大戦PART ONE) Main article: Super Hero Anime Taisen: Part One * Adapted from: Animegraphy 2011 (cancelled) * Series Premiere: Digimon Xros Wars (episode 1 to 30), Beelzebub, Gosick, Hunter x Hunter, Deadman Wonderland, Blue Exorcist, Kampfer (season 1), Infinite Stratos, Kaitou Tenshi Twin Angel, Strike Witches, Sengoku Basara (episode 1 to 6), Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Hyakka Ryoran Samurai Girls, To Aru Majutsu no Index, To Aru Kagaku no Railgun, Tiger & Bunny, Naruto, Dragon Ball, One Piece, Fist of the North Star, sCRyeD, Hitman Reborn, Gintama Movie, Hidan no Aria, Guilty Crown (Prior to episode 1 to 13), Bleach, Fate/Zero and Shakugan no Shana (season 1). * Original Character: '''Claude (Super Heroine Chronicle), Raiden (main hero), Sonogami Rinne (appear as support character), GP-300 (android), Narutaki (unwilling), Alphodios Eve (airship) and Ex (main villain) * '''Canon/Cameo character (which chracters have minor group, team-up or not) : '''Sket Dance, AnoHana, Rou-kyu-Bu, Oreimo, Seitokai Yakuindomo, Higurashi no Naku koro ni, Shinryaku! Ika-Musume and 11eyes. * '''Description: '''After Sonogami Rinne has a nightmare of every Anime Series being defeated by a figure called Dark Tohka, she helps her grandfather Osamu deal with unsatisfied customers. The high school student, Raiden, seems to be at fault, but he simply tells Rinne the galleries are bad because he does not belong in this world. After the argument, various holes in reality open, allowing the "witch" (PMMM), Bagra Armies, Satan (Blue Exorcist), Espada Monsters, Undead DBZ Villains and GelBeasts (original) to start terrorizing their world. In the bedlam, she finds an unknown device and sword. She gives Raiden the device, allowing him to spin into sword by using a disks from the boxes and inserting it into the device. Using other disks, he fights the various monsters that have invaded his reality by transforming into Hurricane (Ninja-like moveset), Tachyon (Japanese Armor-like moveset), and Ignith (Magician-like moveset). Back in his own reality, Raiden is warned by Kudou Taiki that his reality is being superseded by the Otherworlds. He must go to their worlds and defeat the other character to save his own world, while Taiki keeps it frozen in place. Back in the house, Osamu reveals a large airship. Stepping inside, Raiden finds himself in this airship while he meet his crews. They work on a Z-Crews base called "Project Z", using "Virtual Answer" (or "VA") which contains a massive repository of data about the alternate history of Humanity, Raiden and his adulthood travels to the Earths' of the alternate timelines in an effort to collect data that might give them a hint for the evolution of mankind. Super Hero Anime Taisen: Part Two (スーパーアニメ大戦 PART TWO) Main Article: Super Hero Anime Taisen: Part Two * '''Adapted from: '''Animegraphy 2011 (uncreated) * '''Series Premiere: '''Digimon XrosWars (31 to 50), Beelzebub, Gosick, Deadman Wonderland, Blue Exorcist, Kampfer (season 2), Infinite Stratos, Strike Witches, Sengoku Basara (episode 7 to 12), Puella Magi Madoka Magica (7 to 12), Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, To Aru Majutsu no Index, To Aru Kagaku no Railgun, Tiger & Bunny, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, One Piece, Fist of the North Star, sCRyeD, Hitman Reborn, Gintama Movie, Hyakka Ryoran Samurai Girls, Hidan no Aria, Guilty Crown (Prior to episode 14 to 22), Bleach, Fate/Zero, Black Rock Shooter and Shakugan no Shana (season 1). * '''Series Introduced: '''Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon, Persona 4 The Animation (owned by Atlus), Fairy Tail , Inuyasha Final Act, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Canaan (owned by Type-Moon) and Kannazuki no Miko. * '''Original Character: '''Claude (Super Heroine Chronicle), Raiden (main hero), Sonogami Rinne (appear as support character), GP-300 (android), Narutaki (unwilling, as a protagonist (temporarity), Alphodios Eve (airship) and Gaia Geist (as a final villain) * '''Canon/Cameo character (which chracters have minor group, team-up or not) : '''Sket Dance, Ben-To and 11eyes. Super Hero Anime Taisen Z (スーパーアニメ大戦Z) Main Article: Super Hero Anime Taisen Z * '''Adapted from: '''Animegraphy 2012 (made by Qyll) * '''Series Premiere: '''Devilman, Accel World, AKB0048, Mouretsu Pirates, Space Battleship Yamato 2199, 009 Re: Cyborg, Fate/Stay Night, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Medaka Box, High School DxD, Ruroni Kenshin: Restoration, Bleach, Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai, Saint Seiya, Shakugan no Shana 2, Pretty Cure, Dream Hunter REM, Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon, Sengoku BASARA 2, One Piece Film Z, Gintama (2012 TV Anime), Senki Zesshou Symphogear (episode 1 to 7), Strike Witches 2, Blood-C, K Project, Persona 4 The Animation, Beelzebub, Shangri-La, To Aru Majutsu no Index (season 2), Kingdom, Blast of Tempest, Black Rock Shooter and Digmon Xros Wars (The boy hunter who leapt through time). * '''Series Introduced: Zetman, Brave 10, Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail movie, Tiger & Bunny: The Beginning, Puella Magi Madoka Magica The first Movie, Sword Art Online (Aincrad saga), Freezing, C3, Psycho Pass, Jormungand,Kore wa Zombie desu ka?, Upotte and Girls Und Panzer. * Original Character: '''Noel (Super Heroine Chronicle), Meru (Super Heroine Chronicle), Tsukasa (main protagonist), Sai (supporting character), Drei (antagonist) and Genesoid Raphsodios. * '''Canon/Cameo character (which chracters have minor group, team-up or not) : '''Sket Dance, Zombie Powder, Zombie-Loan and Ghost Hunt. * '''Description: ''TBA'' Super Hero Anime Taisen Z: Full Boost (スーパーアニメ大戦Z FULL BOOST) Main Article: Super Hero Anime Taisen Z: Full Boost * Adapted from: '''Animegraphy 2013 (made by Qyll) * '''Series premiere: '''Accel World, Hataraku Maou-sama, Arata Katangari, Kore wa Zombie desu-ka? of the Dead, AKB0048 Next Stage, High School DxD, Senyuu, To aru Majutsu no Index: Endimyon no Kiseki, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Sword Art Online (Alfheim Saga), Gen'ei wo Kakeru Taiyou, Strike Witches 2, Infinite Stratos 2, Naruto Shippuden, Sengoku BASARA: The Last Party, Blood-C: The Last Dark, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Senki Zesshou Symphogear (episode 7 to 13), Inuyasha The Final Act, Bleach, Kannazuki no Miko, Devilman, Hunter x Hunter: Phantom Rogue, Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 2, sCRyeD, Kamisama no inai Nichiyoubi, Mighty Atom (better known as Astro Boy), Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation, Hyakka Ryoran Samurai Bride, Upotte, Girls Und Panzer, Gintama Movie and Gatchaman Crowds. * '''Series introduced: '''Date A Live, Vividred Operation, Busou Shinki, Log Horizon, Kill La Kill, Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio: Ars Nova, Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai, Kyoukai no Kanata, Coppelion, Last Exile: Fam the Silver Wing, Kara no Kyoukai: Mirai Fukuin, Shingeki no Kyojin (episode 1 to 13) and Bubblegum Crisis: 2039. * '''Original Character: '''Noel (Super Heroine Chronicle), Meru (Super Heroine Chronicle), Tsukasa (main protagonist), Sai (supporting character), Tokisaki Ayame, VividBlood Operation and Madobe Mii. * '''Description: ''TBA'' Super Hero Anime Taisen Z: Maxi Boost (スーパーアニメ大戦Z MAXI BOOST) * Adapted from: '''Animegraphy 2014 (made by Qyll) * '''Series premiere: '''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, Sword Art Online 2, Psycho Pass 2, Highschool DxD New, Infinte Stratos 2, To Aru Kagaku no Railgun Sisters, Strike Witches The Movie, The Last: Naruto The Movie, Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 2, Log Horizon 2, Kantai Collection, Kill La Kill (episode 14 to 24), Vividred Operation, Senki Zesshou Symphogear G, Dog Days, Black Rock Shooter, Kyousougiga, Date A Live 2, Shingeki no Kyojin (episode 14 to 25), One Piece (New World Saga), Bleach: The Final Chapter (manga), Hunter x Hunter: Last Mission, Hyakka Ryoran Samurai Bride, Persona 3 The Movie, Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion, Mighty Atom (better known as Astro Boy), Devilman, Fate/Stay Night 2, Sengoku BASARA: Judgement End, Girls Und Panzer, Upotte, Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai Kai, Fairy Tail, Black Bullet, K Project Movie, Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation (mk2 to Victory) and Shakugan no Shana 3 Final. * '''Series introduced: '''Akuma no Riddle, Hitsugi no Chaika, Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ravens, Tokyo ESP, Akame ga Kill, Ore Twintail ni Narimasu, Strike The Blood, Highschool of the Dead, La Storia de Arcana Famiglia, Madan no Ou to Vandalis, Mahou Sensou, Rakuen Tsuisou and Mekakucity Actors. * '''Original Character: '''Noel (Super Heroine Chronicle), Meru (Super Heroine Chronicle), Claude (Super Heroine Chronicle), Raiden, Tsukasa (main protagonist), Sai (supporting character), Tokisaki Ayame, VividBlood Operation and Madobe Mii. * '''Description: TBA Notes This stories are now defunct and replace to the new material, We Fight by our Convictions.Category:Super Hero Anime Taisen